The True Meaning of Art
by aero13
Summary: Well this was xXSakura-Hime-samaXx's, she just let me adopt it for the time being. Expect small changes, like caps and that little things. Real summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_me:ahh... right well im just adopting this story from the real authorist. I'll be making small changes. I mean small. ahh... summery:_

_Sakura's village dosn't like her **art**so she becomes a missing nin. she wants to show the world that'**art** is a bang'.but the only person that could help blew himself she must bring him back and hope they can get along._

**Hi this is a story idea of mine. If anyone has any ideas of things to add send me a email or a review.**

**Pairing**: deidaraxsakura

**Raiting**: M

**Romance/adventure**

Sakura is obsessed with explosives and explosions and thinks of them as art, her village doesn't like it so she leaves and becomes a missing nin. Now she can to show the world that 'art is a bang' but needs help to do it. The only person she knows of that thinks of art the same way she dose went and blew himself up. So Sakura finds a way to revive Deidara, but can they put their differences behind them, and get to know each other better or will their past differences get in the way.

**This story would take place about 1 year after Deidara died. The main characters will be Sakura and Deidara! Will be made long not a one-shot**

**Well bye**

**xXSakura-Hime-samaXx**

**more ideas I get the better it will be. **

_me:well see little changes. I'll leave the original dialogue and just and my notes in italics._


	2. Why does it alwayshappen to me?

**Hi this is my first chapter so far 'yayness'…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ages:**

**Deidara: 19**

**Sakura: 17**

**Things you will need to know:**

-Deidara and Sakura will have to be a little ooc

-Sakura gets a bloodline limit that lets her make explosives

**Ps. They all look like they do in shipuuden**

**The true meaning of art**

**Ch.1**

**Why dose it always happen to me?**

It was lunch in the village hidden in the leaves as Sakura Haruno was on her way to her private training grounds. Brushing back some of her pink bangs she continued walking into the forest until she came upon her clearing. It was littered with craters of all sizes, some broken trees and boulders lying around in random places. Sakura pulled off her backpack and started looking through it, pulling out some cherry bombs and exploding tags so she could reach her scroll. Pulling it out she put her things back in and sat down under a tree, un rolling it she pulled off her gloves showing the seals on the backs of her hands she began to study the scroll.(A/N the seals are a circle with a star in the middle)

Her scroll was on seals that focus chakra into solid shapes, it belonged to her great, great grandmother. She already had a few of these seals on her body along with the seals on her hands which where her kekkei genkai.

Her kekkei genkai allowed her to focus chakra to any point outside her body within a 1 mile of where she was. The more chakra she used the bigger the explosion. She loved making things explode it was true art, a bright flash of colors and sounds and then it was gone as quickly as it came leaving behind destruction to prove it was really there.

But not every one thought of art her way, when she would train with team 7 she wasn't aloud to use her it. They would say it was too destructive for them to spar properly and that she should use a different means to fight.

Sai and her had gotten into a fight over it a lot of times. But she didn't care what they all said, she would never give up her art no matter what they did to try to make her stop.

Sakura had been given her own training ground after she demolished team 7's last one for the third time.

Sakura remembered the first time she took a interest in explosives. She laughed at the memory of all the fun she had that day.

---Flash back--

13 year old Sakura was trying out some new jutsu she just learned from a scroll she found with all the other ones from her family. It had been a week since she had two strange seals appear on her hands, but after her mother explained it was her kekkei genkai she calmed down about it.

She put a small explosive tag on a tree and walked a few meters back. Doing a hand sign she focused some chakra into her hands and released it, the tree and those surrounding it blew up. Sakura stared in awe at how awesome it looked and proceeded to do the same to more surrounding trees, until Tsunade came and made her stop. She used up all her chakra while blowing things up and had to go home early.

--End flash back--

Sakura finished reading her scroll and packed it away. She started practicing the hand signs and jutsu for the next couple of hours until she got the hang of it.

The jutsu allowed her to form a weapon out of chakra, but she could only hold it for around five minutes before she felt the drain from it.

Just as she was ready to leave her training grounds someone appeared in a 'poof'. It was one of Tsunade's personal messengers.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you in her office." he said.

"What dose she need me for I just finished training?" Asked Sakura irritated that she didn't get to go home and rest.

"I don't know Haruno-san." He said and disappeared in another 'poof'.

Sakura just shrugged and finished putting all her things into her backpack. She left the training grounds headed towards Hokage tower.

* * *

**Yay done ok I know its not long but it's the best I could do at this time.**

**If you have any ideas or things you want to happen put it in a review or email me**

**No flames. **

**R&R the more reviews I get the faster I go!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Never!

**Sorry for the wait!!!. I've just been really busy.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed it's nice to know people are reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sakura arrived at Hokage tower straight after going to her apartment and grabbing her mission supplies in case she got one and knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Enter" Came Tsunade's muffled reply.

Sakura opened the door and walked in. Closing the door she looked around and came face to face with all Rookie 9 – no Sasuke- and their sensei looking at her with anxious expressions. Sakura looked to Tsunade confused.

"You called Tsunade-sama" She asked the Hokage

Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her and sighed "Yes Sakura I did. We-and I mean all of us in the room- have had enough of your obsession. It's getting to unhealthy and we all think that it would be for the best if we-" Tsunade was cut off by a pissed looking Ino.

"What she's saying is that where going to seal your kekkei genkai so you don't keep going on about how great this crazy thing you call art is." Ino finished 'huffing' she calmed down.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just said. She looked to Naruto waiting for him to tell her it was all a big joke, but he didn't.

"Its not that we don't trust you Sakura-chan, it's just your getting to destructive and all you do now is train and blow things up. So we thought if we seal your kekkei genkai, you'll go back to being the old you, you know not obsessed with blowing things up." Naruto said looking at Sakura pleadingly.

Sakura looked at Naruto indifferently, no emotion playing on her face. Only Naruto had never seen her like this, and he stiffened guessing what was coming. The others looked at him curiously.

"So that's it." Sakura stated venom and hatred lacing her voice "Your trying to take my art from me, the thing that means the most to me. You don't understand it means more to me than my life, I WOULD GIVE UP MY LIFE IF IT WAS FOR MY ART!!! NO ONE IN THIS FUCKING WORLD UNDER STANDS HOW IMPORTANT IT IS!" Sakura screamed at them.

"Sakura don't you see it you sound like that crazy blond Akatsuki that Sasuke killed, you .."Naruto tried to reason with her

Sakura froze, realization dawned on her as she came to a conclusion, Sakura smirked "I do don't I? I guess I was wrong and right, some one under stands true art or well, did under stand. But that little fact can be changed cant it? He did know true art before me, and he was the one to show me that it was art, that was something. That I owe him, so I should pay him back" Sakura looked at their confused faces.

"Sakura no matter how crazy it is to repay him, he's dead, you can't" Kiba stated slowly.

"That can change" Sakura said and pulled out a kunai cutting across her head band. The shadows lifted off the ground and Sakura disappeared.(AN/ like on kingdom hearts 1 how Rikku disappeared at the start. ) everyone just stared like O_o while Kakashi looked O_\ ,Tsunade looked terrified.

"May Kami have mercy on us all. I need sake" She mumbled the last part and pulled out a bottle.

**Sorry its not to long I started typing some older storys of mine**

**Review plz no flames**


	4. Where you ended

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

Where you ended

---

Sakura appeared a little outside the village and took off running not looking back. She knew that they would try to get her to come back, but they had just given her an amazing idea.

Deidara she thought as she focused on running as fast as she could. She had only seen him twice before. Once when she and grandma Chiyo had killed Sasori of the red sand, and the other time a month before he was killed. She had never told anyone about that time, but it was in that one little encounter that he showed her what real art was and that she could make it and be proud of it unlike others who just put paint on paper or made something look pretty.

---

Sakura had been running nonstop for about two and a half days. She had been so focused on avoiding other nin that she didn't notice the time pass by. But she was made aware that she had not eaten in a couple of days by her stomach protesting loudly to its lack of food.

Sakura scowled at everything around her as she took cover at the base of a large tree. She was exhausted she realized numbly as she ate some of her rations and looked around.

Sakura chuckled as she realized where she was headed.

'W_hat better place to bring him back than where he went out' _She thought to herself as she looked at the crater in the far of distance.

She settled down and cloaked her chakra, deciding to sleep before getting there.

--next day--

Sakura walked into the center of the explosion made crater and knelt down. She looked around and checked for any chakra signatures in the area. When she found none she got to pulled out a kunai and cut her finger, she started drawing a large seal on the ground then did a hand sign and said "Hidden Style: Retrieval Jutsu".

The seal glowed and started growing till it was covering the entire crater, then slowly it started coming back towards the middle bringing with it stuff that looked like normal ash. But as it all reached the center you could smell that it was actually burnt flesh and feel Deidara's faint chakra signature coming off it.

Sakura stared down at the pile of ash and pulled out all of the water she had on her. She sat it all down next to her and opened all the lids. She then started a series of long complicated hand signs. Holding the last hand sign she placed her hands over all the water so it gathered around them, then shifted her hands over the ash and said "Angel Style: Flesh Revival Jutsu."

Pushing the water into the ash and slowly over the next three hours it started to look like a body and she could see his hair grow to its usual length. When she was done Sakura pulled out a blanket and covered him before she could see any thing other than his top half.(AN: boo lose the blanket –looks at his abs- ok that'll do…..for now)

"Okay now I got his body and its got his chakra, I have to get his heart started again." Murmured Sakura as she put her hand over his heart and started it again. She moved back and watched as he started to twitch.

After about five minutes he tiredly half opened his eyes and looked around. When his eyes landed on Sakura and he lazily gave a lopsided grin and mumbled.

"An angel un." before falling unconscious.

Sakura groaned "Great now I got to carry him to shelter and I'm tired." She huffed as she grabbed one of his hands but quickly let it go with an 'eep' as the mouth on it licked her.

* * *

Deidara's back XD

I hope you all liked the way I bought him back I just didn't want to use one jutsu and be to quick so I made up some jutsu to work with.

So plz review and no flames.


	5. I remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own….well lets not go into that -.-**

**---**

It had been three hours since Sakura had dragged Deidara from the crater, and she just got into her small camp, hidden inside a large hollow tree. Sakura had put Deidara on a make shift bed, made from most of her blankets. He had yet to even move besides when he woke up earlier. She was tired and grumpy as well as almost out of chakra.

Then there was the fact that it had started to rain on the way to her camp so all her clothes where soaked. She had to strip naked and wrapped her last blanket around herself, while her clothes where trying to dry on a nearby rock. She shivered and lay down close to Deidara to keep warm, while also making sure he was covered up so he didn't get sick. '_I don't want him to die again. Where would the_ _justice be in that?_' Sakura thought as she sighed '_I hope he's not too angry when I tell him Sasuke survived his explosion,'_. Listening to the rain outside the tree as she relaxed and curled the blanket around her more.

"The past few days have been hell." She said to herself.

All she had done in the past few days had finally caught up to her as she drifted off to sleep looking at his face. Her last thought before losing consciousness was,

'_H__e looks so innocent when he's asleep.'_

She also failed to notice Deidara starting to stir.

---

**Deidara's POV**

All he could remember was unleashing his ultimate form of art in order to kill that damn uchiha brat. Then there was nothing, well nothing until feeling as though he was alive again with his heart beating in his chest.

Then he remembered opening his eyes and seeing an angel, then falling unconscious again. Now that he thought about it, he realized she was the girl he had taken an interest in. From the first time he saw her blow up the rock in front of the cave with her fist, in order to get the Kazekage's body.

'S_he brought me back un.' _He thought as realization of what she had done sunk in. He felt a strange fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't know what it was. He had had feeling since he first saw her standing there with her sensei, the granny and the kyuubi brat in the cave.

Then after she and the granny had killed Sasori he had begun to follow her around to learn more about her, so he could find out what this feeling meant. But the more he found out, the stranger the feeling got because they had a lot in common. When he found out of her talent with art, he took it upon himself to help her get better and realize what she did was art not just mindless destruction by leaving scrolls on her door step about new techniques and art

'_I bet she still doesn't know I put those there. Ha-ha, wonder who she thought did?'_. When she didn't get into the art part he confronted her while she was on a mission and made it look like they meet on accident. While they fought he complimented her art. When she didn't get it he explained around the punches aimed his way then he left a clone and left. It was only a week later that he checked on her again, only to find her telling her friends about her new art.

He remembered the kyuubi brat and the sharingan warrior's horrified expressions while she was telling them. No doubt thinking of him, after that he left. He was too busy to check on her again. When he was on his way back from his mission and was about to go check again he ran into Sasuke '_A__nd then I died'_ He thought dryly.

He sighed and opened his eyes and found himself in a make shift camp. He was naked that he could tell. He felt something shift to his right, so he sat up and turned to see what it was.

What he saw made him freeze "Oh Kami un." He mumbled as he suddenly felt himself blush.

Sakura was laying there next to him curled up, and shivering. He could see she was naked underneath because the blanket had slipped dangerously low on her chest showing a large amount of cleavage.

His lower half was starting to feel uncomfortable so he reached down to pull her blanket up to cover her. Just as he got hold of it Sakura's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done I just wanted to put it up XP**

**PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. **

**Or I'll also get dei-kun and fishy-Chan on you. Maybe Itachi -/ \-**


	6. Possesive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own a pretty shiny cast that's going to be covered in writing soon -.--**

_---_

_Sakura was laying there next to him curled up shivering he could see she was naked underneath because the blanket had slipped dangerously low on her chest showing a large amount of cleavage._

_His lower half was starting to feel uncomfortable so he reached down to pull her blanket up to cover her just as he got hold of it Sakura's eyes snapped open._

---

All they did was stare at each other, Sakura's face slowly became a entirely new shade of red. Then she snapped.

"AHHHHHHHH GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed Sakura as Deidara dropped the blanket and backed up. Sakura sat up clutching the blanket to her chest and glaring at Deidara.

"It's not what it looks like un." Said Deidara, hastily wrapped a blanket around his waist, with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Oh then pray tell, why where your hands on the blanket, near my chest?" Sakura said in an eerily calm voice, her right eye twitching.

"I woke up and the blanket was slipping down. I just wanted to pull it back up for you un." Deidara said, nervously eying her for any possible attack. Sakura could see the statement was true so she calmed down, but was still on guard.

When she relaxed a bit Deidara took this as his opportunity to get some answers from her.

Deidara looked at Sakura seriously and asked.

"Why did you bring me back to life un? Not that I'm not grateful or anything."

Sakura took a deep breath and explained all that happened in the village and how they wanted to take her art away from her.

"…..and I couldn't let them do that so I defected and decided to bring you back, so we could show the world our art." Finished, Sakura got dressed and Deidara turned back around so he could see her.

"That's a great idea un." Deidara said with a grin on his face, though inwardly he sweat dropped '_Maybe__I went a little too far with teaching her so much about my art un. Oh well, she looks so cute when she has that dreamy look on her face... WAIT! WHAT? I shouldn't think like that I'm a feared missing nin un.'_

"Well I'm just glad I got to kill that Uchiha. Ha, he deserved to die un." Said Deidara completely off topic.

Sakura laughed nervously and gulped

"Well about that…"

---

After she had explained how Sasuke got away, Deidara was fuming, but pushed it down.

"Well , that's one more thing to add to our to do list un" Deidara said sarcastically, as he sulked.

"Yeah, well what should we do first, now that your alive again Deidara?" asked Sakura

Deidara shivered at the way his name rolled off her tongue and he was shocked when the fluttery feeling in his stomach came back full force along with one he could recognize, lust. Pushing the feelings aside he tried to get himself together.

"We'll have to tell the Akatsuki I'm alive un. Maybe we could see if you could join too. It's a lot safer than wandering around with hunter nin and others after you, what do you think un?" Deidara asked her knowing her history with them and their goals.

Sakura sighed and was silent for a few seconds and then answered

"That sounds like the best option we have, well more like I have. So we'll rest up and go Akatsuki hunting after we get you some clothes and more supplies ok?" she asked

"Ok un. I'll definitely need clay." Deidara said lying down and trying to go back to sleep.

Sakura smiled and lay down next to him

---

**Leaf village**

Naruto froze and sat down his ramen bowl as a eerie chill went down his spine

He gulped, "Something bad is going to happen."

---

**Deidara and Sankara's camp**

Deidara sighed, he couldn't sleep. He could tell Sakura was just barley awake.

So he stuck to imagining his grand re-entry to Akatsuki. Sure he didn't join on good terms, but it was safer than just wandering around. He also imagined introducing Sakura to them all and what they would all do when they saw them.

He didn't know why, but when he thought of Sakura being around all the guys in Akatsuki made him feel uneasy. And he had the strange want, to blow up imaginary Kisame for flirting with imaginary Sakura, who looked awkward in his mind. While also having the urge to hide imaginary Sakura under his imaginary cloak and away from imaginary Tobi who looked like he was about to jump her, shouting how he was a good boy. And the thought of anyone but him touching HIS Sakura had him pissed beyond belief.

'_Wait, my Sakura? When did that happen? Sure I stalked her for a while, and maybe I was a little obsessed, but since when do I consider her mine?'_

When did he become this possessive of her? Ok so maybe before he died he did beat up a lot of people after he saw them hitting on her or trying to feel her up in club's. He would always wait till they left, then pull them into the nearest ally. But they never found out about him. Ha

Ok so he had been possessive of her for a while. Before he even talked to her in fact, but he only did it to protect her. He didn't want some random guy to try and get lucky with his Sakura.

'_There it is again, MY Sakura.'_

I can't let her go to Akatsuki with out some kind of claim over her. Imagine what the others would do if they thought she was unprotected. Just then Deidara got a wicked idea and grinned.

"Hay, Sakura un?" asked Deidara

"Mmm" Mumbled Sakura, almost asleep

'_Perfect' _Deidara thought grinning wider.

"You know how I taught you about art and how you look up to me?" asked Deidara

"Mmhmm" was Sakura's reply, almost completely asleep.

"Well if I'm going to get you into Akatsuki and help you out with showing the world art, I want something in return." He said still grinning.

"Mmm?" was Sakura's reply again.

"Well I want you to call me 'Deidara no Danna' from now on ok?" asked Deidara rolling to face her.

"Mmhmm" Came Sakura's reply as she drifted off to sleep. Too tiered to realize what he just asked her.

Deidara grinned wider if it was possible and rapped his arms around her pulling her close. He then nuzzled his face into her hair and took a deep breath.

'_H__a, cherry blossoms' _He thought in amusement.

Pulling her a little closer and holding her tighter he relaxed and drifted off to sleep with very pleasant dreams of a certain blossom and him.

His last thought was,

'_G__oodnight MY Sakura'_

---

**PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. **


	7. Wake up NOW Deidara no Danna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

---

"Mmm?" was Sakura's reply again.

"Well I want you to call me 'Deidara no Danna' from now on ok?" asked Deidara rolling to face her.

"Mmhmm" came Sakura's reply as she drifted off to sleep to tiered to realize what he just asked her. Deidara grinned wider, if it was possible and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, he then nuzzled his face into her hair and took a deep breath.

'_Ha__, cherry blossoms.' _He thought in amusement. Pulling her a little closer and holding her tighter he relaxed and drifted off to sleep with very pleasant dreams or a certain blossom and him.

His last thought was,

'_Goodnight MY Sakura.'_

---

When morning came Sakura woke in a very compromising position. Deidara's head was resting on her breasts, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. and the worst part was he had some how maneuvered under her blanket during the night.

As she lay there blushing as she remembered their conversation the night before.

"_Well__I want you to call me 'Deidara no Danna' from now on ok?"_

'_Oh my Kami, I agreed to call him Deidara no Danna! And I can't go back on my word!'_

Deidara mumbled something about something feeling 'so good un', while she had no idea what he was talking about. She was brought back to reality by him pulling her tighter against him, nuzzling her breast and moaning softly.

Sakura was so red she thought she was going to faint she nudged him trying to get him up so she could get up

_Nudge_

"Deidara?" Said Sakura no reply came

_Nudge nudge_

"Deidara wake up. I want to move" She said again, then got a devious idea when only stubborn groaning was his response.

She lend down near his ear and whispered seductively,

"Deidara no Danna you need to get up now, we have things to do"

Deidara slowly opened his eyes. Finding his face in her chest and arms wrapped around her, he slowly sat up and yawned while stretching. He didn't miss the way Sakura watched him stretch or how she shifted and blushed slightly. Feeling his chest well up with pride at being able to get that kind of reaction from her he took his time and stretched slowly enjoying feeling her watching him.

"W-well, um, I suppose we should go to the nearby village and get our stuff. You can just keep use a henge till we get you some clothes" Sakura said still blushing.

Deidara chuckled at her as they both packed up what was in the camp and went to the village to get their supplies and things. Deidara glaring at any male who looked at Sakura to long and Sakura to busy trying to find out what she was feeling.

'O_k, so I'm jealous and pissed off at those girls for looking at Deidara like that. I was depressed and sad when I found out he died. I thought he was cute when we first saw him at that cave with Sasori. I still think he's cute and I didn't mind him holding me like that this morning. I also get a fluttery feeling when I see him paying attention to me. So now what dose that tell me?...........OH NO I think I fell in love with Deidara.' _Thought Sakura as they left the village to start there search for the Akatsuki.

Meanwhile Deidara was getting use to his new clothes. (just like his old ones minus the Akatsuki cloak.) And was planning on asking Kisame what it was he was feeling for Sakura, because he had never felt anything like it before.

'_One things for sure, none of those fuckers better not touch MY Sakura, if they know what's good for them'_ He thought pissed at the very thought of someone touching what was his.

'_Yes mine' H_e thought grinning lopsidedly.

---

**Looks like Deidara still hasn't found out what he's feeling**

**PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. **

**if you read this story and like it then please review I'll keep updating fast.**


	8. Teach me more about your art

**me:ok well this is my chapter. So on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto!**

They left the village after they got supplies. Deidara walked along making small clay bombs to test his abilities. He found out they were the same, it was as if he had just been sleeping for a long time. As his hands chewed on some clay he stole glances of the pinkette out of his eye.

She walked along side of him, looking around at their surroundings. She only seen this plants in the medical books she read. Stopping every so often she bent down and picked a handful of plants. Standing up she always looked at Deidara, who paused every time.

"So Deidara no Danna, " She asked to break the silence that covered them. "Will you teach me more about your art?"

He looked at her and thought, _'Teach my Sakura about the fleeting beauty of art? That will be fun un.' _He nodded and lead her off the path to a clearing. He dropped the pack he was carrying and turned to face her.

"First you will show me what you can do un." Sakura nodded and put her pack next to his. Stepping back Making a hand seal Sakura focused on the thin air two feet from them. Holding the seal she , gathered a small amount of chakra she let it go.

The air exploded with the release, coming in a burst of color, and sound and leaving with a cloud of smoke. Dropping her hands to her side she turned to the stunned Deidara. This was the first time he saw something like this, no tags, no clay, just pure chakra.

He slowly nodded and blinked. Going to his pack Deidara removed the kunai and shuriken. Walking back he stopped three feet away from her.

"Okay un. I have some thing for you to do." He said as Sakura leaned in, listening intently. Taking this as a good sign he continued, "So I'm going to throw these at you and your going to stand there." Sakura looked confused.

"But Deidara no Danna, how am I going to stop them from hitting me?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. _'Sakura looks innocent like that un.'_ Deidara thought, '_Wait, innocent? Some thing must be wrong with me un. What is that feeling in my stomach?'_

"Danna?" Sakura asked. Said Danna blinked and looked dazed as he trained his eyes on her. Then it clicked that she asked him a question.

"Oh, sorry un. You're going to use your kekkei genkai to stop them. I'll throw one at a time, for now that is. When you get better I'll throw more faster." Sakura curtly nodded and got ready, forming a hand seal.

Deidara jumped into the trees and went behind her. Picking a kunai he threw it and watched. With out turning Sakura fixed chakra in a point and released it right before the weapon passed it. The air exploded and the weapon dropped as if it hit a wall.

Sakura was smirking as she concentrated on the air patterns. On her left two more were coming. Pushing chakra on the two points she waited, letting them get closer. Letting the chakra go they exploded in the same way, then dropped to the ground. This continued for hours, until Sakura ran out of chakra.

"That's enough Sakura un." Deidara said from his place in the trees. Sakura sighed and feel to her knees in exhaustion. He jumped out of his place and went around collecting the fallen weapons. Stuffing them back in the pack he sat down next to her.

He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. Deidara sighed and picked up Sakura bridal style and placed her down at a base of a old, gnarled tree. Sakura blushed slightly before hitting him on the head.

"I was fine Deidara no Danna!" Sakura said as she pulled out some food and blankets. Giving half of the food and a few blankets to Deidara she nibbled on the food. Finished eating she turned over and pulled up the blankets.

"Good night Deidara no Danna." Sakura said before drifting off to sleep. Deidara looked over at her. He watched as her breathing slowed, the rise and fall of her chest.

'_She is mine. No one else will touch her.'_ Deidara thought as he watched Sakura started to shiver. It was unseasonably cool for the the time of month. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in close to his chest.

After a few minutes her shaking subsided and she curled into Deidara. He smiled and felt the fluttering in his stomach again. '_I really have to ask Kisame what this feeling is un.'_ He looked down at Sakura, the feeling doubled.

'_Good night my cherry blossom.' _Was the last thing he thought as sleep consumed him.

**me:i was watching Naruto Shippuden episode 124: Art while I finished this.... *tears up* DEIDARA!!! why, why did you have to go!?! T.T every one knows earth can deflect lightening attacks!! *sobs***

**Deidara:are you ok Heather un?**

**me:*gasps* Deidara!!! *glomps and kisses him***


	9. Why are you here, Sasuke?

_me:hi sorry for not updating this in a while!_

_Sakura:ass i had to stay there forever!_

_me:shut the fuck up you pink haired freak!_

_Sakura:what the hell did you just call me!_

_Pain:*walks in* what the hell? *sighs*_

_me:*punches Sakura* ha! lazy._

_Sakura:*gets up* bitch!_

_Pain:Heather does not own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura sighed. Using her senses and chakra she felt Deidara close behind her. Relaxing a little, she let her mind wander. She thought of Naruto and Hinata, how nice of a couple they were, Ino, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and everyone else. As she randomly pulled up old memories, she felt something cold run up her stomach. The pinkette twitched and looked down.

A hand was situated inside her shirt. She followed the arm back to its owner, yelped, and swatted Deidara's arm away. He grunted and circled her waist with his arms. She growled in frustration and peeled his arms off before throwing the blond into a tree. A snap was audible as he slammed into the tree. A fault ran up the tree, weakening it. Deidara laughed as he stood, his blue orb gleaming.

"Nice try Sakura un." He laughed. Sakura grumbled as she turned, picking up the mess of blankets. The ex-Akatsuki member watched her graceful movements, his heart skipping a beat. A hand shot up and he paled.

"You ready to go?" Sakura asked calmly. Deidara gulped and let his hand fall away. She still had her back to him, and he was grateful for that. Grunting an affirmative, they walked towards the next town. Sakura looked around at their surroundings, picking herbs or flower and placing them in a separate pouch. Deidara concentrating on the road, stealing glances at Sakura every once on a while.

Hours later a small chakra fluctuation was the only thing that alerted them to their visitor. Sakura stopped and slinked into her fighting stance. Deidara stuffed his hands into a bag carrying his clay. Subconsciously they moved so they were standing back to back. Concentrating on the wind patterns, Sakura activated her bloodlimit. The circles and stars glowed as she pushed chakra into it.

"Hn. I never thought _Sakura _would leave the village." A monotone voice echoed around the road. Sakura sneered and locked on to the change. She let the stored chakra go, an explosion of color and sound disrupted the normally quiet land.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Sakura spat. The wind chuckled humorlessly as he moved next to her. The pinkette's eyes widened and she pulled out a kunai, ready to stab the traitor with it. The kunai passed through air, making Sakura growl.

"Hn." He said from his branch. She looked up and let some chakra go. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he was knocked forward from the blow. Deidara cheered inwardly as Sakura smirked.

He landed soundlessly, pulling out his Kusanagi Grass Cutter. Slowly lifting his head, his Sharingann blazed. In a second he dis appeared. They stood still, waiting for a surprise attack.

Minutes passed, the wind blew up a cloud of dust. Sighing a breath of relief, they moved and looked around. Sakura growled, stuffing her kunai back into the pouch.

"Well, that was..." Sakura trailed off.

"Unexpected un." Deidara finished. She nodded and turned to were they were heading. Deidara pointed up to the trees. Sakura jumped up into the canopy, giving her a clear view of the town.

The blond joined her a few seconds later. Racing carefully on the tree tops, they barely made the leaves move. Dark, ominous clouds raced behind and in front of them. Pushing herself farther, she over took Deidara.

"Eager to get to the next town un?" Deidara spoke up. She glanced back, jumping to the next tree. He saw how scared she was, her emerald eyes showing her emotions. She turned back around, jumping even faster. He grunted and sped up, trying to keep pace with the pinkette.

* * *

They walked into the village, the clouds threatening to pour a river on them. Faces appeared and disappeared in the windows. Some lingered, faces shadowed, before parents pulled them back from the curtains. Sakura looked down at the ground, knowing they stuck out.

Deidara took her arm, dragging her over to the inn. The door squeaked in protest. She looked around, a counter was dead center in the room. Sakura walked up to it, looking around for another person.

"Hello?" The pinkette called out. Something shuffled and a small girl poked her head out from the door next to the counter.

She smiled. "H-hi! My mommy's upstairs, d-do you want a r-room?" Sakura nodded and looked at the sandy blond girl. The girl ran up the stairs and seconds later a lighter blond woman walked down.

"Hello, my daughter, Imiko, said you needed a room?" She asked.

"Yes, a room would be nice right now." Sakura said, Deidara stepping up next to her.

"Ah... I see." They lady winked. Sakura blushed and nodded, playing along. "Okay here's your key, just pay when you check out okay? Oh! I'm Sachi by the way. My husband Akio, is out right now."

"Thank you." Sakura said softly. They walked side by side to the stairs. Deidara stole the keys and walked up first, leading Sakura to the room. They passed the shy Imiko in the hallway and waved.

"Here's our room un." He said breaking the quiet. The ex-Akatsuki opened the door, stirring the air. She ran past him, dropping her pack, and jumped on the bed. He chuckled and sat next to the pinkette.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura said sitting up. "After I take a shower." He nodded and stared at the wall opposite of them. She sighed and took her bag to the bathroom.

He listened to the soft swish of cloths on skin. Pieces of metal clanked as she took off her weapons. Water ran when she turned on the shower. He shivered as he imagined her stepping into the shower.

Warmth pooled into his member, making it twitch. Deidara thought about the water dripping down Sakura's petite body. Running along her head, shoulders, on her breasts, down her navel. Then finally dripping down her gem to her long legs. He imagined his fingers following the same path as the water, his hand's mouths nipping, licking, and kissing her flesh.

His member stood erect as he thought of taking her, making her his. The water stopped, snapping Deidara out of his daze. He felt his member twitching, warming up. Stifling a gasp as Sakura walked out in a large shirt. Moving so she couldn't see, he studied her, the shirt clung loosely around her, just covering her knees.

The blond nodded and swiftly walked to the bathroom, using his backpack to cover his still throbing member. He shut the door firmly behind him, sighing and sinking down to the floor. _'I never thought of a girl in this way un. We better find a Akatsuki member soon, I don't know how much longer I can hold on un.'_He thought as he stood up and turned on the cold water. He stripped and walked into the water.

Deidara hissed at the cold water, letting out a breath of air as his erection went limp. He took out his pony tail and washed his hair and body. Turning off the water, he dried and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Stuffing the old cloths in his bag, he opened the door, towel drying his hair. Sakura lay in bed, already asleep.

He dropped his bag and towel. Lifting the covers, Deidara moved in close to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura snuggled in his chest, savoring the warmth. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

Sharingan eyes swirled, taking in the two shinobi. He smirked and weaved a strong sleeping genjutsu on the two. Lifting the window, he snuck in, rain pouring down. Tip-toeing across the floor, he moved the blonds arms and slipped the pinkette out.

Smirking even more the Sharingan user walked to the window, jumping on the branch. Closing it, lightening flashed, lighting up his pale face. Sasuke arranged his face into the emotionless mask he always wore. In a blink of an eye his disappeared, with his prized hung over his shoulder.

* * *

_me:wow! bettcha didnt see that coming huh?_

_Deidara:that was odd un..._

_me:yeah well what do you expect? i did write it._

_Sasuke:i get Sakura?*licks his lips*_

_me:ah for now._

_Sasuke:*disappears*_

_Deidara:good, now its just you and me un._

_Sakura:but you're supost to like me!_

_Sasuke:but i stole you!_

_Deidara, Sakura, Sasuke:*fighting*_

_me:um... Read and Review... yeah_


	10. Konoha was becoming worried

_me:Im alive!_

_Kakuzu: of course youre alive... idiot._

_me:*sticks tougne out* no one asked you meanie!_

_Kakuzu:that hurts Heather._

_me:shut up ass_

_Kakuzu:Heather does not own Naruto..._

_me:finally!_

* * *

Sakura moaned. Her head pounded and she felt weak. She brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the little light. When cold metal touched her warm skin she jumped and stared at her wrist. An innocent looking metal bracelet, stamped with cherry blossoms, adorned her right arm.

The pinkette twisted it around looking for the clasp. The branch of blossoms ended and a red and white fan sat in the space. She cursed herself and her capture, painfully obvious an Uchiha. Sakura fumed and looked for a way out. No windows, meaning no easy way out, and the door was covered in chakra. Even someone without chakra, much like herself, could tell that much.

Clicks and clacks sounded as bolts slid open and chakra was retrieved. Shuffling was heard before the door was opened. Harsh light flooded the room, a silhouette of a man stood in the doorway. A halo of golden light masking all identification of said man. He leaned on the door jam, the shadows still masking his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura bit out. Her captor chuckled and santuered in towards her. She gasped. '_Sasuke!' _Sakura thought.

"Yes it's me." He said in a monotone. "I couldn't let _my _cherry blossom be tainted by that filth of an Akatsuki now could I?" He stepped closer to her. The rosette scrambled back against the wall. He chuckled and held her chin. His Sharingan eyes blazed to life as he leaned in.

"Sa-ku-ra..." Sasuke said seductively. "Did you wait for me? Save yourself for me?" His free hand traveled lower. She shivered as he stroked her sensitive inner thigh.

"No!" She shouted, pounding on his chest to get him away. The Uchiha barely flinched as she continued to beat his chest. He snarled and grabbed her hands, pinning them above her on the wall.

"No matter what Sa-ku-ra... I will have you screaming my name under me." With that promise he let go and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side from the force of impact. Satisfied, Sasuke stalked out of the room.

Sakura sobbed and held her throbbing cheek. A red mark already forming. Tears ran down as she slipped into the covers. Scolding herself, she forced the tears to stop. Her head hurt even more as she tried to figure out a plan to get away from the younger Uchiha brother.

* * *

The blond artist rolled over, tying to get more sleep. The stupid sun danced through the blinds and was disturbing the dream he was having. The calmness disappeared and with it his dream. He sighed and proped himself up with his arms. Unbound hair falling down his shoulders. Deidara's brows furrowed as he looked around for Sakura.

He sighed as he got up. He figured she was probably getting breakfast for both of them. Undaunted he started his morning routine, showering, brushing his hair, then teeth, and so on. The terrorist became antsy when his pink haired traveling partner didn't return when he finished.

He sighed, moving over to the lone window to let more sun in. The pane protested but opened up. Deidara closed his eye and breathed in deep, letting the morning smell fill his nostrils. Hands spread out to keep himself balanced, softness tickled his fingers.

He grunted and brought the offending object up to his eye. Dark blue cloth waved in the small breeze as it dangled from the blonde's slender fingers. Eyes widened as he remembered the younger Uchiha was wearing the same colored pants. He snarled and clutched the cloth.

Pocketing the object, he grabbed his clay. Sticking his hands in the pouches, he jumped out the window. Deidara ran along the roofs, making clay animals. A clay bird exploded in a cloud of smoke and became bigger. He jumped on the bird and took off, throwing clay bombs all around the town and surrounding areas.

* * *

A red head sighed. One of his subordinate needed to speak to him. The red head was currently listening to the man. He would not get to the point and was pissing off his master. His eyebrow twitched as he mentioned something about a blond he thought was dead.

"Repeat what you just said Hiro." The puppet master spoke for the first time.

The man, Hiro, nodded. "L-like I said, a clay bird flew over my head and a blond man sat on it." The puppet sighed. So it was true, the brat was alive.

"Get out." He said in a monotone. The slave nodded and tripped over himself to get out of the room.

"Y-yes Sasori-sama." Hiro said before he closed the door and ran away from the crazed puppet.

Said puppet sighed as he stood. '_I guess I should tell Leader-sama.'_ Sasori walked out of his room, half-lidded eyes watching turns and doors pass. At the last door he stopped and knocked. He waited for a few seconds and let himself in.

"Sasori... What is it?" A shadow said. Darkness moved as the voice's owner walked into the light.

"Leader-sama." Sasori said as he bowed. "I heard that Deidara is alive."

"Really? I thought Itachi's brother killed him." The man mused.

"I've also heard that the Godaime's apprentice, Sakura Haruno, left Konoha." Sasori supplied to his leader.

He 'hmm'ed and walked to his desk, reading a scroll left open on the desk. "Do we know why she left?" He asked.

"Apparently, the Haruno has a kekkei genkai, much like the brat's. Only her kekkei genkai is based purely on concentrating and chakra. Konoha was becoming... worried that she could become out of control, and cause damage to their people or their village." Sasori replied. His eyes wandered around his leader's office like room. Scrolls sat on shelves and tables, a book laid here and there.

"I guess she could be the reason Deidara is now alive." The shadow sighed and put the scroll down. He waved to the door, dismissing the puppet. "Thank you Sasori."

He nodded and moved to the door. "You're welcome... Pain-sama."

* * *

_me:and thats it for now. sorry its to short... hehehe... whats going to happen, now that the Akatsuki knows Deidara is alive? and what the hell does Sas-gay want?_

_Sasuke:Im not gay Heather! *starts to make the chidori*_

_me:down puppy... *throws Sakura in the way*_

_Sakura:wahhh! dont hurt me!_

_Sasuke:damn you... *disappears*_

_me:-.-' anyways... R&R pretty please? *makes puppy dog face with chibi tears*_


	11. Damn you Uchiha!

_me:yea! new chapter! anyways if any story gets 50 reviews, favs, or alerts, I make a thank you picture just for that story!_

_Tobi:Heather does not own Naruto! Tobi is a good boy, right Heather?_

_me:sure Tobi, sure... *sigh* oh! ahh... if you are uncomfortable with sex scences i advice skipping the second line and going to the third line!_

(line)

Deidara sighed in frustration. It was like Sakura just disappeared off of the face of the earth! He tried using clones, his clay insects and animals. He was even desperate enough to go around, begging any one if they saw a pink haired girl. I mean how hard was it to find someone with _pink_ hair! It all ended in the same way, empty.

"Were the hell is she un?" The blond yelled. Hands raised to his hair, pulling it out of his ponytail.

"Are you talking about that Haruno girl?" A voice asked. He jumped and whipped around, clay bombs set to explode. A shadow moved and a splash of red stepped out.

He gasped. "Sasori no danna! What are you doing here? I thought you died un!" He said as he scrambled to the puppet's side.

The puppet master tsked, and said, "I'm a _puppet, _so I can't die. I merely have to have someone heal my heart brat." Sasori scoffed, moving towards the bird he looked back. "Well, you want to see that girl again right?"

"How did you know un?" The blond asked as he jumped on the bird's back.

The puppet sighed. "I have my sources brat. Now follow me, and be quick, you know I don't like to wait." He shot off towards the west, Deidara trailed behind as fast as the flying clay could go.

(line)

The door opened again. Sakura stirred as light landed on her eyes. She rubbed them and flinched when Sasuke made her sit up. The pinkette glared at the Uchiha, he smirked.

"Sakura..." He said in a velvety voice. "Are you not happy to see me?" Sasuke moved a hand so it rested on her thigh. Sakura growled, and shock his hand off. A frown tugged at his lips. Flicking a finger, chakra ropes formed and tied around Sakura's wrists and ankles. She thrashed as her chakra drained from her body.

"Damn you Uchiha! I gave up on you a long time ago!" She spat, trying in vain to get away from the advancing male. Said male smirked and removed his shirt. "Damn it! Stay away from me!"

The ropes tightened and made the pinkette stop any movement. "There, that's better." Sasuke smirked and pulled down the zipper on Sakura's shirt before slipping it off. His finger traced random circles and lines and her stomach. She shivered as he pulled of her skirt, then pulled out a kunai.

"I said get away from me!" She protested one last time. He slowly shook his head. The kunai ran across her shorts, cutting them to pieces. She was left in her bindings and underwear. Emerald eyes widened as he took off his pants and boxers. She glared and willed him to burst into flames.

"That's not going to work blossom." Sasuke said as he cut the last layers of her clothes. He flicked his hand, sending the kunai flying. Rough hands trailed up and down her body. His left hand played with one breast while his mouth sucked on the other. The right stroking her lower regions.

"N-no!" She struggled against the bonds and his hands. He pushed her harder into the bed, ceasing her movements immediately. She moaned softly as he hit a sensitive spot.

"That's better Sa-ku-ra..." Sasuke said as he attacked her mouth. She refused to open her mouth, leading the Uchiha to bite her bottom lip. She gasped, his tongue snaked in and dominated her mouth. A finger slipped into her. The pinkette bit his tongue, not hard enough to hurt him though. Sasuke moved his finger slowly at first, gaining speed, then added two more.

She squirmed under him, trying to push him off of her. Her limbs didn't move, still tied down with the ropes. A pool of fire settled in her lower stomach as he moved his hand in her. Stroking her inner walls, she felt the force that wanted to explode.

The Uchiha smirked and removed his hand from her. Licking off his fingers, he watched her, wiggling with pain from holding it in. He tossed his boxers and pants on before moving towards the door.

"Were do you think you're going Uchiha?" Sakura asked as he opened the door. He chuckled and stepped out.

"I'll be right back...I'll let you sit there, dealing with it." With that he closed the door.

"Damn you bastard!" The pinkette screeched at the door. A chuckle sounded from down the hall.

Less then a hour later the door opened again. Sakura looked up, still uncomfortable. Sasuke smirked and in a flash he was on her, clothes less. Stroking her body he kissed her. She knew there was going to be a bruise on her lips later.

"Good, you're still wet." He said as his member stood erect. She shuddered as he came closer, pushing her wall.

"I hate you Uchiha!" She yelled out as he pushed harder. He captured her lips again as he was almost past the wall. Eyes opened in pain she tried to yell out. A loud crash then boom sounded near them. A second later Sasuke was forcefully pulled off her.

"Thank you..." Sakura said as she slumped forward, into the arms of the blond.

(line)

_me: muahaha! i love you so much, i'm leaving you with a cliffy! _

_*little voice: the authoress was just too lasy!*_

_me: ignore the little voice that seems to have came out of thin air!_

_Sasuke:Noooo! Sakura!_

_Sakura: pervert! *beats him up*_

_me:ahh... all in a good days work. *whips out a bag of popcorn and chair* hit him lower Sakura!_

_Sakura: *punches his family jewels* Hell yeah! inner: CHA! get 'im outer! beat the crap outta him!_

_me: ow... *laughs head off* looks like Itachi will have to revive the clan!_

_Itachi: hn. *steals some popcorn*_

_me:hey! MY popcorn weasel-chan!_


	12. Wake up un

_me-sorry, I've not been updating as fast as some of you would have liked. I'll work on two chapters instead of one. I feel so bad that I'm going to cut to the chase and do the disclaimer myself._

_Disclaimer-I dont own Naruto or related charcters. _

* * *

"Wake up un." Deidara said. He slumped over and rested one of his hands over Sakura's. Itachi had removed the bracelet earlier. He used a drop of his blood, and handseals too fast for anyone to see. It had clicked and dropped to the floor.

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "She had her chakra ripped away from her for an un-known time brat. It will take awhile." The blond artist glared at his former partner.

"When have you been patient, yeah? I remember you were always trying to finish a mission in the least amount of time, Sasori-no-danna." Sasori rose an eyebrow and scoffed.

"It's your time brat, you got a second chance for some reason." He said crypicly. Deidara stared as he left, making it Sakura and himself in the room.

He shrugged it off and pulled out a wad of clay. Molding clay always calmed him down. He let his mind wander as his hands worked, giving full control to them. He thought of his past, the black and red hued movie. It was tragic to some. Normal for others, namely the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Kisame quietly opened the door where Sakura, and currently Deidara, was in. He softly chuckled, the pinkette had curled up, facing Deidara. The blond had glazed over eyes as his hands moved over a figurine. The shark walked in front of Deidara and waved a hand, nothing. He sighed and shook him. Deidara started and looked up.

"Glad to see you back, Deidara." Kisame said. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Glad to be living again, un." Deidara glanced at his masterpiece and his eye widened. It was an exact replica of the sleeping pinkette. Kisame saw this and chuckled.

"Have a cherry blossom on your mind, eh?" He chuckled at the frustrated blond. Said artist let out a breath and glanced up at the shark-man.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed it and tried again. "I-I... don't know what this is un." Kisame sensed his unease and pulled another chair up. He clapped his hands together and sighed.

"Tell me, what is it?" The blond shrugged. "Think, kid." Deidara growled and thought of what "it" was. He put his clay down.

"It's... a feeling. When we were in a village, I didn't want other males to stare too long at her. When she was kidnapped by that bastard, I thought the worst and hoped that it wasn't right un."

Kisame nodded. What Deidara was feeling for her could be a mix of things. He had to narrow it down now. "Okay, at night you were close to each other right?" Deidara nodded. "What did you feel then?"

He opened his mouth but stopped. "It felt right, complete un." Kisame snickered at the blond. "What un?"

He shook his head. "Nothing kid. I know what it is, but I'm not going to tell you."

Deidara glared and glanced at Sakura before walking out. The shark looked at the left behind sculpture and took it. He figured that Deidara wouldn't want Sakura to see it yet.

He sighed and closed the door. Itachi glanced as he passed by. Kisame motioned for him to follow. The weasel rose an eyebrow but trailed after anyways.

They stopped at a door, Kisame opening it. He lead his partner to a tree and jumped up into it. Itachi landed quietly next to him, making himself comfortable.

"Why did you bring me here Kisame?" He asked in a monotone. Kisame shrugged and toyed with the solid clay. He raised a kunai to block Itachi's weapon. "I'm not one to play games Kisame." Itachi warned.

The shark chuckled and pocketed the weapon. "Right. Deidara likes Sakura." He said simply. Itachi looked out of the tree, towards the raising dust cloud. A tremor rocked the leaves as a loud bang came after.

"Hm." Itachi blinked. "Very well. I see were this is going. We can take her in and make her a member. Deidara being the bargaining chip."

Kisame sweatdroped. "No, Itachi. I was thinking of getting them together."

Itachi frowned. "Why would we do that?" He asked. The wind blew, making the leaves move. A little black cloud appeared above the shark's head.

"Didn't you ever have someone like that?" Kisame asked. Itachi thought, shaking his head. The cloud started to pour down on him. "You're hopeless." Kisame whined. Itachi shrugged and took the figurine.

"I may not know of this feeling, but I seen it enough times to know the basics of it." The clouds parted and a mini sun stood proud over his head. "I'll help. This might be interesting." A big crash and screaming ruined the mini sun.

Kisame sniffed and picked up the pieces of the broken sun. Itachi sighed softly and jumped out of the tree. Tobi ran over and looked up.

"Hi Itachi-senpei!" He saw Kisame. "Oh! Tobi gets it! Kisame-senpei and Itachi-senpei sitting in a tree, k-i-s-!" He screamed and ran away. Itachi growled and pulled out his kanata, following behind soundlessly. Zetsu chuckled and hid under ground as they ran near him.

"Tobi..." Itachi jumped over a fallen tree. "Come here." He said deathly quite. Zetsu came fully out of the ground and walked away, blackmail waiting.

Kisame took his head out of his hands and looked around at the empty tree. Itachi left him sitting in the tree. The shark growled and sped off in the direction of his partner's chakra. That kid was going to get it, mark his words.

He jumped down and sniffed the air, he lost Itachi's chakra a mile back. He turned and bolted down a row of trees and stopped. Something was screaming in the tree tops. Kisame sighed ans jumped up to it.

"No Itachi-senpei! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed as Itachi held his kanata to his throat. They didn't see Kisame land on the branch, but he saw everything.

Itachi was straddling Tobi's hips, kunai caught Tobi's sleeves and pant legs, nailing him to the tree. Itachi leaned forward, _very_close to the his mask. The best part was that most of Tobi's clothes were ripped to shreds. Kisame chuckled, then full out laughed and almost fell out of the tree.

To say that Itachi and Tobi were under the shark's thumb would be an embarrassing understatement. Though Kisame could have done without the cuts, bruises, and fractures he got. The official story is that he "accidentally" fell out of the tree, thirty feet above ground. Only Zetsu would know that Itachi and Tobi pulverised him, but that's only one person, for now.

* * *

_me-short I know, and I'm sorry. I have the other chapter yet so yeah. the next chapter will be up... when i feel like it_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my readers! You may be wondering why I'm not updating as fast as you would like. I'm going to beg and grovel at your feet later, but right now, I would _love_ it if you would go onto my profile and vote for your favorite story.

Info: I can't update all of my stories in one month so, with that said, I'm going to update a few a month. What ever story gets the most votes will be updated that month. The ones with 2 didgit votes will automaticly be picked for update next month. If none/1-2 have a 2 digit vote, I'll cut off at three stories. The other ones will be updated the next month after. It will be a cycle I guess.

Note: This does not mean I'm not going to continue with them, I just have a ton to do.

Beggging/Groveling Point: Please, please, please! Show a story love and vote for it! I will love you a ton and a half if you vote. Please leave a PM, telling me your pen name and the story you voted for if you want. If you don't have a fanfiction account, leave a review with a fake/nick name and obviously, it will be on the story you voted for. (can people w/o an account even go onto a poll? sorry just thinking out loud.) It will not count unless you put it on the poll.

Thank youy for taking your time to help me with giving you what you want! Have a nice day!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you goes to everyone that voted, reviewed, favorited me, my stories, or alerted me or my stories. And I bet you would like to know the final count of things wouldn't you? Too bad! I'm not going to tell you! :) Kidding, kidding. Don't have a frog.

In 1st place, and going to be updated this month:

Their First Meeting: 15 votes

In 2nd, also going to be updated this month:

Reaper Angle: 14 votes

In 3rd, last one going to be updated this month:

Anko Takes in Little Sakura: 13 votes

4th place, going to be updated next month:

Little Run In: 5 votes

5th, two stories tied, both will be updated next month:

One More Chance: 4 votes Back to the Past to Save th Future!: 4 votes

6th, to be updated next month:

The True Meaning of Art: 3 votes

Total Voters on the Poll: 57 (+ 1 more)

This and the last update on those stories will be deleted because I don't like to distrupt stories.

Anyways, thanks everyone for taking the time to read/etc my stories! Love you all my fans!


End file.
